Home
by fairyfay30
Summary: Takes place during "Healing." Lisanna gets a chance to live again after the accident that took her life if she passes the test given by the Death King Zeref, with the help of his minions: Hibiki, a model in real life, and the demon spirit Midnight.


**Home**

She already knew she could not stop it. Death. But she really had hoped to. _I'm sorry_, she thought to her siblings before she drifted into unconsciousness. "Elfman! Mira!" she had screamed, as she desperately tried to reach their hands. But it was no use. The memories of them faded. That's when she knew. The light engulfed Lisanna…

_Mira, Elfman, please, quickly move on from my death._

The light engulfed Lisanna…but she wasn't going to go that easily. She had to put up a fight. _My siblings, Natsu, Happy, Fairy Tail, everyone…_she didn't want to give up on them yet!

* * *

><p>Hibiki sighed. He was exasperated at the disguise he wore. His face was concealed by sunglasses, while his hair was covered by a hat (a fedora hat to be exact!) As if that wasn't enough, he also had on a black wig. Oh, and it was NIGHTTIME too! <em>This is not necessary. No, this is absolutely, unbelievably ridiculous. <em>He was about to open his mouth to hiss out a complaint, but a bored voice interrupted him. Ah, his partner-in-crime, Midnight.

"Why shoul-" Hibiki attempted to counter.

"Shut up, Mr. Super model. There's still people here who might know you."

"Whatever. I doubt that people would associate this person who looks like he's talking to himself to my perfect Blue Pegasus image, would they?" Said Hibiki. It was true after all considering that most people were not able to see Midnight. He wasn't normal. But if someone did notice him, Hibiki figured he should maybe lower his voice down a little, just to be more normal. "So, Midnight, who is it tonight?"

"Hmmm…Master said the girl's name is Lisanna something. Don't remember," Midnight said, yawning.

The two continued walking toward the vacant hospital, for the hospital was closed at this late hour. Master Zeref, the King of Death, had ordered them to retrieve this girl's body. Their plan was to replace Lisanna's body with a dead ringer made from the magic of Midnight and then bring her soul back. Luckily, as the night went on, Hibiki and Midnight had no trouble carrying out the order. The hard part would be locating her soul so she could agree to Master's contract.

With the first part of their mission completed, Midnight and Hibiki made their way to Hibiki's ex-lover's home. The house was small, and since Karen Lillica had died some years ago, it was abandoned. The bright color of the building belied the legends behind it. Ever since she died, there had been stories of ghosts and spirits down there. While there were a few brave souls who have ventured around here, that was rather a rare occurrence. Here was a perfect place to hide Lisanna's body. Hibiki chuckled, _But the rumors aren't necessarily false_. He was one of the people who did venture down here, and somehow, in the scheme of things, wound up striking a deal with the King of Death, thus obtaining a job under him. Not that he didn't enjoy being a model, with all the girls that surrounded him and all. But, he did want some adventure to spice his life up.

"Hibiki," said Midnight, interrupting Hibiki's thoughts once again, "Let's go."

" 'kay," he murmured in reply. Time to go visit the underworld, and find the girl's soul. Easier said than done but done nevertheless. Midnight and Hibiki brought her soul to Master Zeref. Zeref, being the King of Death, awoke the sleeping spirit and Lisanna opened her eyes. _I thought I died…_she thought, surprised. A hope came before her.

"Yeah, you did."

And just like that, the hope left. Lisanna turned her head to the source of the sound. It came from a man with a weird hairstyle in the visual kei-styled outfit. "W-Who are you? And what exactly happened?"

The man yawned, and clearly showed that he did not want to speak. Lisanna glanced around to see a blonde man. He looked familiar…Ah! He was Hibiki from Blue Pegasus, right? _I should ask him maybe? _

"Um, Hibiki right? Could you tell be what happened?"

"Oh, yes miss. I forgot to welcome you. This is the Underworld, ruled by the man sitting there, also known as King Zeref, God of Dead. I am under him, and so is that," Hibiki nodded toward Midnight, "Midnight, my, shall I say, business partner."

"I'm Lis—" Said Lisanna, playing along, though she couldn't help about how weird it was here.

"Lisanna. Age 15. Younger sister of Mirajane and Elfman. Member of Fairy Tail, in a famous band with your siblings. Supposedly dead as of right now from a car accident." Finished Hibiki.

Before Lisanna could ask what was meant by 'supposedly dead as of right now,' Zeref answered. "That is, you have a chance to live again. How should I put it? The person who should have died is the Lisanna of an alternate universe. Not you. If you are willing to, I can let you go back. But, in doing so, you must sign my contract and pass a test. You don't have to answer now, but I would like to have your response as soon as possible. Until then, Miss Lisanna." Zeref vanished.

"W-Wait, Your majesty!" yelled Lisanna.

"It's okay," said Hibiki, "he's busy right now, but Midnight and I know what's going on. So, Miss Lisanna, I can be of your service." Hibiki, being the gentleman he was, kissed Lisanna's hand. "Take your time…and just relax-"

"Shut up Hibiki. Not every girl isn't immune to your so-called good looks. Let's just explain to that girl whatever questions she has and get on with this." An annoyed Midnight said, and Hibiki relented. Lisanna, seeing that she could finally get more answers, asked, "His majesty said he wanted my response as soon as possible…um, the time here, is it different from the living?"

"Yes. Everything's slower here; that's why he wanted you to leave soon."

After some more questions and answers, Lisanna agreed to Zeref's contract and signed it. As soon as she put the pen aside, Zeref manifested. "Greetings. Here is the scroll. Hibiki and Midnight will have to explain your test to you. My apologies, but I'm very busy right now." Once again, he disappeared.

Midnight sighed, and in a bored voice, told Lisanna the test. "This test will measure how determined you are to go back home. You have to take this-"

Hibiki continued what the now sleeping Midnight was saying, "scroll, and bring it to King Mystogun. The Lisanna that was supposed to die came from there. If you fail to do so…then it might be too late. In any case, you have 2 days to arrive there, so we must hurry. We have to leave , like, right now." As he said this, he kicked Midnight, worrying Lisanna.

"Yeah, 2 days here is almost 2 years in your world. I'll go with you, and Hibiki will appear whenever he can. *cough-lazy ass-cough!*"

"Says the person who sleeps all day! I have photoshoots to do, so I don't really have time to, you know, stay. After all, I am a super model."

Lisanna giggled. The two bickering sorta reminded her Natsu and two continued to bicker while packing and transporting Lisanna to show her her body. The body was not dead anymore, for now it was only in a state of coma.

"You ready, now?" asked Midnight, this time in an impatient tone.

"Mm," Lisanna nodded. She was determined to pass the test in as little amount of time possible. It was the only way to get back, back to Fairy Tail. There was no turning back now for her.

* * *

><p>The light engulfed Lisanna once again. This time, instead of leaving the living realm, she was going back home. The journey to Mystogun's world had been full of hardships, and filled with magic, something she never knew existed. She even experienced going through portals, which saved them a great amount of time. She met the alternate Fairy Tail of the world, battled through creatures, and delivered the scroll to Mystogun. All in slightly more than 2 days.<p>

"Thank you." Mystogun said, before sending her to Heaven.

In Heaven, Lisanna smiled as she looked down at her older sister, Mirajane, and older brother Elfman. Watching them..She smiled. _I'll see you again, Elfman, Mira. I promise._

_You ready? _The voice of Mystogun rang in her head. _Just close your eyes, and make a wish._

She did. And now, finally, finally she found her way back home.

Lisanna ran into the open arms of her sister and brother, and soon the other Fairy Tail members. It has been two years since she had passed away in the living realm. Those two years that she missed, she vowed to make them up. Just out of the corner of her eyes, she saw a blonde man in a fedora hat. Hibiki. And next to him, was the androgynous Midnight. She waved at them.

"Who're waving at?" Wendy asked.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing." Lisanna said quietly. "Maybe I'll tell you later."

It was her secret. For now, she stretched and smiled. "I'm home!"


End file.
